The present invention relates in general to magnetic tape players for monaural or stereo sound systems, and more particularly to tape cassette adaptors for enabling standard magnetic tape cassettes to be inserted into and played by tape player components of sound systems designed for use with 8-track magnetic tape cartridges and the like, either for home or automobile stereo or monaural sound systems, allowing operation of the standard magnetic tape cassette driven from the tape driving mechanism of the 8-track cartridge type tape player.
Heretofore, many sound systems such as stereo or other high fidelity sound systems have been provided with magnetic tape player sections designed only for use with standard 8-track magnetic tape cartridges, without providing any facilities for playback from the less expensive standard magnetic tape cassettes. Customarily, in automobile stereo sound systems, which is a particularly popular type of sound system, and also in home stereo sound systems, the magnetic tape player component is usually designed so as to receive and play back either the 8-track cartridge type of magnetic tape, or the standard cassette type of magnetic tape, without any provision for interchangeability between use of tape cassettes and tape cartridges.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a novel magnetic tape cassette adaptor for magnetic cartridge type tape players for stereo sound systems and the like, wherein the adaptor is insertable into the cavity provided in a cartridge type tape player for receiving the standard 8-track cartridge, and which has provision for mounting a standard magnetic tape cassette in the adaptor.
While an adaptor for permitting standard magnetic tape cassettes to be played on tape players designed for 8-track cartridges has been disclosed in earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,719 granted November 25, 1975 in the name of Tokuji Negishi et al, the adaptor of the present application has a considerably reduced number of parts substantially reducing the cost of production thereof, the design of the housing or case of the adaptor is unique reducing production costs and difficulties, an automatic stop feature is provided whereby the power pickup pulley is disconnected in stop position preventing wear and strain on the tape, and an arrangement is provided to illuminate an indicator light at the end of the tape. Other novel features include structure for minimizing trapping of the adaptor in the tape player cartridge receiving cavity where a hinged access door is provided for such cavity.
Other objects, advantages, and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.